Akame ga Creed! Zero
by The Third Narrator
Summary: Ezio travels to the Northern Area of the Empire to find recruits and meet up with some Revolution Spies but ends up meeting Imperial Assassins called The Elite Seven along the way. Will he fight against them or with them? (Prequel of Akame ga Creed!)
1. Chapter 1 The Visitor

Chapter 1

 **Once again… Sorry about the other Akame ga Kill! and Assassins Creed Fanfiction I was planning to make but it just won't be possible to make since of my busy schedule. (Why I deleted the first series you guys probably liked) As I can see the Akame ga Kill! series was really popular three years ago and I was wondering about making a fanfiction about it in a few years… but after those few years Assassins Creed Syndicate came out, I was thinking about cross overing them, so I started to look at the other fanfictions about the crossover… the way they wrote the story was good (like DsCrystalEyes) except when they spell some words wrong or misspelled some words. Then I started to look at my own fanfiction and thought about the story. It just won't work. I'm sorry I wasted five minutes of your time reading these eleven sentences, I hope you enjoy this series and I hope you'll like Saitama V Superman that I'm planning to make so read the hard work that I've done for the past hour.**

"La Volpe thank you for taking me to Taigen town" Thanked Ezio.

"No problem my friend anything for the brotherhood, you should thank the members of my Thief Guild who sailed you here" La Volpe replies.

Ezio jumps out of their vessel and onto the dock, as the hooded assassin was about to leave the docks La Volpe yells out.

"Wait Ezio! Before you go why did you ask me to take you here?!"

"Didn't I tell you I was going to look for some recruits for the brotherhood?"

"Yeah but it looks like you have some other thing to deal with?!"

Ezio rolls his eyes and looks back at the confused assassin "I'm just gonna investigate the capital, my sister Claudia told me they have a corrupted empire so she wanted me to check it out!"

"Okay stay safe we'll come back in 12 months!"

Ezio watched the vessel sailing away, Ezio stares at the boat for a little bit then walks on his way to Taigen Town.

"*sigh* I told him to come back in 5 months… Oh well, at least I'll have enough time to find recruits."

Ezio exhaustingly made it to Taigen Town he takes off his hood and wipes the sweat off his forehead and looks around using his eagle vision looking for any threats.

* * *

"I should've taken a horse on the way here"

He walked to a bench to rest, he looks around the area looking at the strange town that looks nothing like the town he has been staying for years.

"This is nothing like back in Italy."

He tries to relax himself on the bench.

"Excuse me sir would you like some water, you seem exhausted?"

Ezio looks up and sees a young girl probably around the age of 17 holding a bottle of water in her hand.

"… Thank you."

The young lady hands him the bottle, Ezio takes a large gulp of water.

"You're not from here are you?"

"No I'm not"

"Where are you from?"

"Rome, it's in Italy"

"Really? I heard it's a beautiful place?"

"Yeah it sure is."

Ezio looks at the young red-orange haired girl 'She looks like Claudia when she was younger'

"Chelsea c'mon you have to help me pack up we need to go soon!"

"Coming mom!"

Chelsea runs to her mother then stops, she turns around looking at Ezio, she waves and smiles, Ezio waves back. As she left back to her mother Ezio stands up to get ready to find someone to recruit.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" cries out a man

"What the hell?" Ezio turns around looking at a large crowd in front of a stage with a man announcing something. Ezio squishes through the crowd and tries to get a glimpse of what's going on. Ezio finally got a better view of the scene, he sees a man with glasses and a top hat introducing two young girls.

"Next, please welcome Sabatini's promising duo, and please enjoy their acrobatic balance show, here we have Akame chan and Tsukushi chan, who will be doing their best!"

"N-Nice to see everyone here, I'm Tsukushi!"

"Hello, I'm Akame!"

Ezio puts his hood back on using his eagle vision once again to find any threats, there were no threats around.

"It's just another circus act…"

Ezio watches the two young girls juggling a bunch things that the announcer throws at him.

"They look good, too. Looking forward to seeing how they grow up." Says a middle aged man besides Ezio.

'I thought people here would be less perverted… But still they're just kids but they're actually amazing' thought Ezio.

"Now you may be wondering, how can these newcomers pull off such moves? They were part of a different travelling entertainment group before! After they lost their parents in an accident they were looking for another group and that's when they ran into us!" shouts the announcer.

"Isn't that the guy that Claudia told me to talk to?"

* * *

After the show Ezio follows the announcer to talk to him.

"Hey!" Ezio shouts

The announcer turns around and looks surprised when he sees the hooded assassin.

"You must Be Ezio Auditore da Firenze brother of Claudia Auditore da Firenze, am I correct?"

"Yeah, and you are?

"I am Sabatani Show Group leader of the Satbatini Group."

"Yeah whatever, my sister said you have a task for me?"

"Oh yes but before that let me introduce you to my group first"

Ezio sighs then rolls his eyes.

"Fine let's get this over with."

Ezio follows Sabatani into a circus tent.

"…"

"Sabatani who's he?" voiced a women with two pony tails.

* * *

"This is Ezio Auditore da Firenze I just met him a few minutes ago"

"Nice to meet you Ezio my name is Amuria and the girl with the two pony tails name is Natalia." Amuria walks up to him to shake his hand.

"The names Dangan and the boy with the black hair is Kouga."

"It's nice to meet you all." Ezio smiles.

"Oh yeah there is two more members you have to meet, you probably seen them during the show."

"I can introduce myself Sabatani I'm not shy."

"Okay then, they are outside of the tent"

"Thanks"

Ezio goes on his way to the exit but he starts to hear a voice from outside the tent, he uses his eagle vision to see who it is.

"Tsukushi… we got a message while we were peforming earlier" said Akame

"Whoa it's our first time being contacted!" replied Tsukushi surprisingly.

"What did father say?"

"He said that there's a very good chance that the target will get the bait tomorrow."

"Go-Got it. I'm getting nervous."

"Yeah… I'm nervous too. And…"

"Nervous about what?"

The girls get startled by Ezio's entrance, Akame threw a dagger a him but he caught the dagger without hesitating,

"What are you trying to do kill me!?" yelled out Ezio

Tsukushi yells back "Sorry but you should've knocked!"

CRUMBLEEEEEE!

"What the hell was that?" asked Ezio.

"That's just Akame"

"I'm hungry"

"Haha Akame you're always hungry"

Ezio looks at the two girls in confusion, he rolls his eyes and asks.

"You want me to get you something to eat?"

"Its ok sir we can just…"

"Yes please!"

Akame interrupts Tsukushi's sentence then they start laughing, Ezio just grins and says…

"Okay then and by the way the names Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

"Nice to meet you Ezio"

"That's a long name isn't Akame"

Ezio walks away to go out and by some food. The girls wave to him.

"Did they say father before? I thought their parents are dead."


	2. Chapter 2 The Bloodbath

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Chapter 1 seemed pretty good. I'm still thinking of some ideas for Saitama V Superman and I might make a new series sometime later and I'm changing my username to "The Narrator" because I dont think name "Mashups2016" Will work if I use myself in a story someday .Well I hope you'll like chapter two.**

*CHOMP*

"Akame you already ate didn't you?"

"I did Amuria but I couldn't resist what Ezio bought"

"Amuria is she always like this or something?"

"Well Ezio she does have the appetite for a kid"

Ezio watches Akame devour the large chicken leg. He hears some heavy breathing behind him, he turns around finding Kouga putting some crates into the carriage.

"Hey Kouga, you need a hand?"

"I can handle it myself but you can if you want to."

Ezio comes over to help him out.

"So Kouga where are we going?"

"We're going to the next town, we're leaving right at sunrise, and we'll want to be in the next town by night fall, just to be safe."

"Why is there a problem being here?"

"The Infamous Bandits of the Shiranami Mountains."

"Who?"

"They are murderous thieves, they steal supplies and women to sell, and they will kill anyone who stands against them. Even some of the northern tribe has joined them, they just do whatever they like. We're pretty far away from The Shiranami Mountains, so we'll probably fine, but. Just to be extra safe…"

Ezio looks back at the girls talking to each other, he hopes that they will stay safe.

* * *

"Oh… Shit… It's happening… It's happening soon!"

"Dangan… are you o..."

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM ME! RUN AWAY!"

"…Humph."

"Kouga is he okay?"

Kouga rolls his eyes and turns to Dangen.

"It's just motion sickness isn't it? You're so melodramatic."

Ezio turns to Dangen seeing Amuria trying to comfort him.

"Geez… you're so big, but so pathetic."

"…Ugh!"

Dangen grabs a piece of rope and tosses it towards Natalia.

"Whoa! A snake!"

"Kyah!"

Natalia fearfully jumps onto Ezio.

"Natalia. It's just a piece of rope."

"Oh… Sorry."

Natalia quickly goes off of Ezio, Natalia quickly turns away so he won't notice her blushing… Ezio already noticed.

Natalia stares at Dangen with an angered look on her face.

"Why you bald bastard!"

"Gaaaaah!"

Natalia tries to choke Dangen without killing him.

"Of course this would be the outcome. Why are you such a bald idiot..?"

"Natalia I think you should stop chocking him before you snap his neck."

Natalia lets go off Dangen's neck and sits back down.

"Uh…um… Dangen?"

"Huh?"

Tsukushi shows some herbs in her hands to Dangen.

"These herbs are great for motion sickness… Please use them!"

"Ooh! Thanks Tsukushi."

"But Tsukushi isn't that valuable to you are you sure?"

"N-No… Amuria it's just made of herbs from the roadside, so its fine…"

"You're so kind, Tsukushi chan."

Tsukushi smiles softly which made Ezio smile also.

SCREEEACH!

Everyone in the carriage almost fell down.

"What's going on!?"

Kouga rushes out of the carriage to see whats going on.

'The Bandits of Shiranami Mountains!'

* * *

Kouga stares at the large group of bandits, Kouga takes out a curved blade to get ready for a fight.

"Kehehe… So this is the famous traveling show-group?"

Ezio and the others comes out of the carriage to find Kouga staring at the large group of bandits.

"Ah, and there are lots of beautiful ladies, too. So we can loot both money and women. I'm glad we took this excursion."

Ezio looks at Akame and Tsukushi staring at the Kouga preparing for a battle.

Wh...Why are bandits here in a place like this!?"

"Dangen there's no choice but to fight! Everyone. Grab a weapon!

"Stop!"

"…"

"Ezio what do you mean by stop!?"

"I know what I'm doing Sabatani don't attack until I tell you too."

Ezio puts on his hood and walks towards the bandits. Ezio uses his eagle vision to see how many there were.

"There is only 80 of them. This will be easy."

Ezio smirks hen starts to hear a bandit talking to one of the man on the horses.

"S-Sir I d-don't think we can win this…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"T-The man in the hood he is the legendary assassin from the brotherhood."

"Shut up why would those assassin scum be here?"

Ezio equips his sword and walks up to a man that looks like the leader of the group.

"So you are the bandits from Shiranami Mountains, well then. I'm giving you a chance to surrender."

The bandit leader laughs.

"That's it? You are such an idiot walking up to a large group of bandits asking them to surrender! I might as well kill you and the other men then capture the women and cut off their ankle tendons so they won't run away!"

"Hmph fine then I'll cut off your head so you won't ever kiss your sorry ass good bye."

Ezio dashes to him and decapitates the leader.

Ezio stares at the other bandits that are in shock. Ezio turns around to see Akame and Tsukushi.

"Hey Akame, Tsukushi, I know you have your own weapons. I would like to see you use them.

Akame and Tsukushi nods and dashes to join the fight.

"Sabatani I think it's a good time for you and the others to attack now."

* * *

"Well… Well… Not only did we kill all the bandits that attacked us. But not a single one of us has died! Ezio, Akame, and Tsukushi I'm surprised that you three were capable in fighting.

"I'm also surprised that you can fight also."

Ezio turns beside him seeing Akame eating a chicken leg and Tsukushi cleaning her revolver with a piece of cloth.

"Thanks because you two fought for us, everyone made it out okay."

"We're really grateful for you Tsukushi chan thanks a lot."

Ezio, Akame, and Tsukushi smiles to him at the same time

"Ezio where did you get the sword?"

"Tsukushi, I go it from my grandfather which was also given to him by my great great grandfather. But that's not the only weapon I have."

Ezio grabs his traveling backpack then takes out two snub nose revolvers, a rifle, five smoke bombs, 10 throwing knives, 15 rope darts, and five sleeping darts.

"But check this out."

Ezio sheaths a blade coming out from his wrists, it made everyone look surprised.

"Sabatani I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Ezio"

Ezio and Sabatani walks out of the building to talk in private.

"Sabatani you forgot to tell me the task yesterday."

"Oh, sorry Ez."

"Don't call me that, what is the task?"

"Ezio I need you to find out if there are any Imperial Spies following us and I need you to arrest them so we can interrogate them."

"Why would they spy on you guys and seriously, interrogate? You're just a show-group."

"You'll find out who we really are later I have to tell them the news."

"What are you up to?"

Ezio follows Sabatani back into the building to tell the group the news.

"Alright I have decided!"

"What?"

Ezio, Akame, and Tsukushi seems confused then they looks at the others and they don't look impressed.

"Isn't that… A bit too soon? They're just kids."

"Yeah, it doesn't have to be now, but Ezio will be able to join us."

"What? Why me!?"

"Just let me explain who we are."

Ezio stares at the two girls that are confused as he is.

"… Hey Akame. At first we wanted to entrust you two to another show-group… As soon as we found one. The reason for that is because on the outside, we're a traveling show-group but… We have a hidden identity.

"Hidden Identity?"

"Yeah… Our group, all of us… Are striving to change this country. Agents of justice, you could say. We ask you, because of your skills… Will you lend us your strengths in the future?"

"Kouga what is he talking about?"

"Ezio, right Now, the empire is rotten to the core. The citizens are struggling in poverty, but all the people in power do is chase after more money and power."

'Power?… The Pieces of Eden!'

"There are many are many other groups like us who are working to change this world."

"We're one of those groups. We gather information by disguising ourselves as a traveling show-group and traveling from town to town.

Ezio hears a voice in his mind.

" **Ezio!"**

'What the hell?'

Ezio scratches his head wondering where that voice came from then see's Amuria walk up to Tsukushi.

"I'm sorry… it's probably too much for you to understand right away, right? I'll explain it to you little by little, so think about it at your own pace, okay?"

" **EZIO! LISTEN TO ME!"**

"Amuria-san"

" **EZIO! You have to stop Tsukushi chan before she…!"**

BANG!

* * *

"I already have an answer."

Blood splatters out of Amuria- sans head, Ezio's jaw drops when her body fell on the ground.

"T-Tsukushi what the hell have you've done?!"

Ezio stares at Tsukushi angrily with a tear dropping from his right eye.

"What are you…!?

SLASH

Natalia finds her right hand has been cut off.

"We now have evidence… Looks like you've hid yourselves well, but after hearing all those things…"

Akame then slashes her in half with her katana, blood splats around Natalia's corpse.

"Target: Sabatani Group. Every member will be buried."

"You… could you two be…?"

"AKAME WHAT THE HELL!"

Ezio can't do anything now, if he tries to help them he will be they're next target.

"IMPERIAL SPIES!?" Sabatani shouted in anger.

"Akame! You…!

Akame immediately dodged Dangen's spear attack then cuts his arm off.

"Akame I'll give the signal outside!"

Tsukushi shoots a flare into the sky to signal backup.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Tsukushi what are you…?"

Tsukushi aims her weapon at Ezio's head

"Are you working with them? If you are I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Tsukushi put down the gun… We can work this out."

"How would I know you're just saying that so you can kill me?"

"I won't kill you just trust me… I'm not here to hurt you I just want to talk. I don't know why you're doing this but just calm down."

Tsukushi stares at the hooded assassin then puts away her weapon.

"Good. Now just tell me what's going on then we can work this out. "

"We are the Imperial Army's Assassins we killed them because they were enemies."

"But you're just a child… Why would you be a cold blooded killer?"

"What about you? You're an assassin to right?"

'I can't tell her I'm the leader of the Italian brotherhood.'

"Yes I'm an assassin also."

"An assassin for the rebels or just a normal assassin?"

"Neither you won't believe or understand what I am."

Tsukushi stares at him for a while then starts to smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Now I can trust you!"

'… That was easy.'

"You seem really skilled even more skilled than father!"

"Who?"

Ezio senses someone charging to him, he uses his eagle vision then sees a young man running up to him preparing to strike. Ezio quickly dodges the young man's attack then grabs him and pressure points him so he can paralyze the boy.

"Tsukushi who's this man?"


	3. Chapter 3 I Won't Go Easy on You

"Tsukushi who is this?" Tsukushi turns behind her and finds her master Gozuki standing behind him. Ezio glares at the strange figure. "OH, father, he is…" Tsukushi was interrupted by Gozuki "Kill him." The "Backup" came out of nowhere then attacked Ezio. Ezio takes out a smoke bomb and looks at Tsukushi. "We will meet again Tsukushi…"Ezio throws it to the ground. Smoke sprays out and blinds the attackers. When the smoke cleared he was gone. "Search the area, he hasn't gone too far." The man shouts. "But father he wasn't a threat." "You don't know what he is capable of, you won't believe me if I told you the truth." The man turns his back to Tsukushi then leaves. Ezio watches the Imperial Spies searching for him from the roof of the building.

 **1 month later…**

Ezio keeps walking until he finds himself in The Rousei Village. Ezio is trying to find someone so he asked a girl with reddish orange hair. Ezio asked "Excuse me miss, do you know anyone named Martha?" "Huh?" The young girl takes a lollipop out of her mouth then turns around. "Oh it's you again!" Chelsea shouts excitedly. "Chelsea?" "I didn't have the chance to get your name back then.

The assassin was sitting on a couch in Chelsea's home with… A cup of tea in his hand? "Ezio huh? Weirdest name I've heard today." Chelsea giggles softly, Ezio rolls his eyes. "So this is the place you moved to?" Ezio asked. "Yeah the village is beautiful and the people here are so kind!" Ezio smirks, he looks out the window seeing the beautiful scenery of the cherry trees in Chelsea's back yard. "So what happened to you after we last saw each other?" Chelsea curiously asked. "Well, I met this show group then I found out they are actually from the groups that want to change this country, then after that…" Chelsea leans her head sideways and asked "What happened after that?" "… They were murdered by two girls that were with them… Those girls were actually Imperial spies…" Chelsea gasps and starts to think for a moment. "Have you ever heard of the Revolution Army?" Chelsea asked. "Yes I have, I was sent here to do something for them." Ezio answered. Chelsea's eyes widen. "So you're the person granny was talking about!" Chelsea says surprisingly.

"Granny?" Ezio asks in confusions.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm from the revolution army and Granny is my instructor." Chelsea explained.

Ezio hears footsteps, then sees an old lady walking down the stairs. "You must be the assassin Sabatani was talking about." The old lady said. "Oh Instructor your awake!" Chelsea cheerfully cried out. "My name is Babara Oreburg, what's your name?" Babara offers Ezio a handshake. "The name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, I am from the Italian Creed of Assassins." Ezio aforesaid.

"Your sister told me a lot about you when she first came here before." Babara mentioned. Ezio gets up from the couch and heads to the front door. "I'm sorry but I can't stay, I have places to go to." Ezio said apologetically. "If you're looking for Martha, she is next door." Babara said. Ezio's eyes widened, Ezio then exits the house and couldn't stop wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

 **Flashback 3 months ago, Rome, Italy.**

"Brother I need you to do something for me!" Claudia shouts. Ezio sighs then gets up from his rest to question Claudia, "What is it now Claudia?" Ezio asked. "I need you to go to the capital." Claudia answered. "Why is there another creed or something else?" Ezio asked. "There is some strange things going on there and I need you to help The Revolution Army." Claudia requested. "Why can't you just do it, I'm busy." Ezio excused. "Hit Contracts are not busy things, brother!" They are pretty hard to do, but it's easy for him, no wonder she thinks that. Ezio rolls his eyes and turns back from his sister. "Fine… What do you want me to do?" Ezio asked. "I need you to meet a man named Sabatani, he is spy from the Revolution army." Claudia explained. "And where do I meet this person?" Claudia places a map on his table. "Taigen Town, he'll find you himself." Claudia goes into his room with a travel bag and puts all his gear in it. "Pack up you're leaving at noon." Ezio's eyes widened. "Can't believe this is happening."

 **Flashback Ends**

*Knock, knock* Ezio knocked on the door, _this is the place…_ _I hope this person is here, I need some information about this revolution army and the imperial army._ Ezio thought to himself. When the door creaked open, he sees a young girl, with raven black hair, and red eyes, wearing a dress… wait is that Akame?

She doesn't look surprised. "Umm, is Martha here?" Ezio asked her. She doesn't reply and walks out the door dragging him with her. "What are you doing, Akame?"

 **At a Graveyard**

"Why did you bring me here, Akame?" Ezio asks her. She turns around as she throws a knife at him, Ezio sees the knife heading towards him as he immediately dodges it. "So you wanna fight, eh?" He unsheathes his blade "The Sword of Altair" and charges towards her, he slashes his blade, as she dodges his attack. "Hey, you're pretty good." Ezio smirks at her. "Are you mocking me?" Akame asks as she charges back at him repeatedly slashes him, as Ezio dodges all her attacks.

"I won't go easy on you, kiddo."

 **Authors Note**

 **WELP, I'm pooped, now I gotta work on the other stories today. I hope you like it. I will continue on Akame ga Creed! Since it was supposed to go first. Hope you like it. Check out "Guardians of Mobius" written by me. Or I might delete it.**


End file.
